


【电狮】谁人入梦？

by Fumingjue



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22588945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fumingjue/pseuds/Fumingjue
Summary: 刚成年的Olivier第一次嗑药的时候正好遇到了卧底售药的Dominic。在此之后Olivier和Dominic时常出现在彼此的梦中，直至一天重新相遇。
Relationships: Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier/Olivier "Lion" Flament
Kudos: 12





	【电狮】谁人入梦？

Olivier又梦到了那个人。

那只是一家小巷深处破旧的KTV，价格却高得离谱。Olivier实在想不明白为什么同伴们会邀请他到这里来庆祝他的十八岁生日，但是既然他们拍着胸脯说请客，那么也就容不得Olivier拒绝了。  
浓妆艳抹的女士在接待处检查了一行人的身份证之后就带他们进到了隔间。Olivier环顾了一圈室内的环境，隔间狭小又肮脏不堪，酒水都是不知哪来的杂牌饮料，音响设施老旧得像是从上个世纪留下来的…即使如此，和Olivier一起来到这里的形色男女看起来倒是挺兴奋、交头接耳不知道在私下里说一些什么。不出半个小时，随着两个陌生男人推门进入包间，几个年轻人爆发出了一阵响亮的欢呼。  
那个人就是推门而入的两个男人之一。  
Olivier实在搞不懂那两个男人的品味，他们有着相似的造型：剃光了头发却蓄着胡须，裸露的半身上那些纹身张扬得不像样。…有够俗气的品味，Olivier心想，但即便是这样、他仍不由得被二者其中一个男人吸引了目光——与同来的另外一个看起来凶煞却空有骇人外表的头脑简单的人不同，那个人身材精健、五官硬朗，仅是作为一个男性来说都散发着非常的魅力。当然、还有相比外貌更重要的，Olivier无法忽视那个人的气质：不是对金钱名望的贪婪，不是空浮的凶狠，不是气球似的徒有外形鼓胀的虚假邪恶…那是更为复杂的、就连Olivier也无法看透的，如冬日清晨那股浓雾一般神秘又飘忽的气质。  
正是这样的一个男人给Olivier留下了深刻的印象，以至于他的形象哪怕在Olivier后几年的梦中都一清二楚。  
“原来你喜欢这个类型的男人？看起来我是选对人了？”  
直到那个带头的、比Olivier大了足足五六岁的青年忽然用手肘顶了顶他，Olivier才回过神来。是的，Olivier刚刚盯着一个陌生男人的身体和脸走神了足足数秒…尽管那本并非色欲的打量，但也足够惹人误会了。  
对此解释更多怕是只会被当作怂了后的反驳，实在有失面子。于是Olivier并不打算争论什么，他耸耸肩膀端起面前盛满酒液的玻璃杯一饮而尽：“不，实际上要论做爱的话我还是更喜欢丰乳肥臀的美女。况且我们一行人来到这里，只请来两个老男人陪酒也太损面子了吧？”  
青年闻言愣了一下却旋即大笑出声来：“什么？陪酒？Olivier，以花花公子著称的你玩过的东西原来也不过如此而已！”再往下句、他却又神秘兮兮地俯到了Olivier的耳边，"放心、放心吧，这可是远比唱歌、喝酒乃至性爱都要爽上天的事。"

——多巴胺。  
即使Olivier并不打算继承家业，在家族制药产业的耳濡目染下也多少对药物有了些相关的了解。他知道那些白色粉末带来的快乐只是虚假的、只是药物在蒙蔽大脑制造错觉…但是那又怎么样呢？如果说第一秒到第二十秒是恶心，第二十秒到第一百八十秒是燥热，那么从第一百八十秒开始、一切都变得温柔和朦胧了起来，让Olivier几乎心甘情愿地沉浸在了快感中。Olivier仰着头斜靠在沙发上，耳边青年男女的哄笑声时而尖锐时而模糊，彩灯打下五光十色的绚丽斑点再怎么在桌几流淌跳动也爬不到Olivier的鞋尖，此时此刻，整个世界都与他无关。  
他看见那个男人走来、似乎有些不耐烦地掐起他的脸，待到翻开他的眼睑、看到Olivier费劲滚动着回应的眼珠时才松开了手。这个男人，他说他怎么称呼来着？bandit？Olivier想道，虽然那显然不会是真名，但那称号真适合他——也许只有这样人如其名的恶棍才能面不改色地将那袋白色的粉末分发给在场成年的未成年的人们，也只有这样长得好看得要命的恶棍才能让人放下戒备任他劫掠吧。  
bandit，真他妈见鬼，这个老家伙太好看了。  
他的双手有些凉，以至于身体发烫的Olivier居然有些贪恋他的触碰，就连在他收回手的时候都是那么恋恋不舍。他的手上还沾着那些足以让人快乐发疯的白色粉末…他的手上还剩些呢，就这样放它们被拍掉吗？那可真是浪费。 ……尽管丢人，但Olivier不得不承认，他即便明知那种快乐的虚假却仍然深陷其中…那实在是太美妙了，美妙到Olivier甚至不愿意错过一丝一毫——实际上Olivier真的这么做了。他的身体快过了被药物麻痹的思维，本能地追随bandit的手伏靠过去，露出柔软的粉嫩舌尖卷缠上了bandit沾有白色粉末的手指。  
Olivier明显感觉到身前的男人僵住了，四周陷入了短暂的沉默，但再紧接着没过多久就爆发出了尖声欢呼——……那是他身边男女的惊叫和调笑。但是Olivier听不清他们在说什么，现在的他也并不在乎——他将bandit的手指含在了嘴里、贪婪又认真地吮吸着，用他的舌头细致地搜刮bandit手指间的每一处。可惜这阵暧昧的起哄没能持续多久，男人很快将Olivier一把推了开来，并且转身离开了包厢，留下了一房间惋惜的嘘声。

Dominic又梦到了那个人。

一开始他在组织里只能做点儿杂活，然后是上街收点儿保护费，然后是抢劫。各种不堪的事情做了成百上千件之后，他才终于逐渐接触到了帮派的真正经济来源——贩卖规制之外的药品。  
新人的前几桩买卖总是得要前辈监督教导以防他们做出什么蠢事。好在Dominic这次的订单相对安全，不过几个社会闲散青年要给他们中的一员庆祝生日罢了。和帮派合作的KTV收足了中介的费用并且提供了交易的地点，尽管环境恶劣，但总比什么掩饰都没有要好得多。  
他跟着前辈来到了约定的包厢，一屋子的人中只有个红发的大男孩看起来有些拘谨，在一行纵情寻欢惯了的人里显得很是奇怪。很快地，他了解到那个男孩就是这次庆祝宴会的主角：名字叫Olivier的刚刚成年的一个小毛头，没什么好特别留意的。  
他和前辈需要做的只是留下货物，教什么都不会的菜鸟服用他们，然后滞留一小段事件看护那些客户，以防因为过量吸食或者使用不当而猝死的家伙引起警方注意。那个被叫做Olivier的小孩显然就是个什么都不会的客户之一，因此当他瘫软在沙发上的时候，Dominic才不得不去翻开他的眼睑以防麻烦事发生。  
然而他没有想到，这才会是一连串更麻烦的事的起点。  
Olivier不知道发了什么疯，居然开始舔起自己的手指，甚至还叼进嘴里像衔别人的老二那般吮了起来，引起了周围几个人的一片尖叫和哄笑。去他妈的，我来这里难道是为了给这群小孩做色情表演的吗！bandit强忍住怒火将手指从他嘴里抽了出来，他只是出来交点儿货物、并不是卖身供人取乐的——他不顾那些小屁孩们的叹息转身去了洗手间。待到他终于用洗手液搓了三次手指想要回包厢收拾收拾走人，却忽然在包间门口被那前辈拦住了去路。  
“那个小孩好像对你挺有意思的。”  
那又如何？难道我需要像爱情小说里面那样送一个嗑药嗑傻了的小屁孩回家吗？贴心地给他盖好被子顺便再煮个明天的早饭？Dominic翻了个白眼想要推门进入包厢，却被前辈一跻身堵在了门外：“那个带头的男人发话了。只要你愿意在这里留一晚上，他可以付今天这些货物总价十倍的价格。”  
“你他妈疯了？”  
Dominic捏了捏拳头忍住把面前男人推开的欲望，然而前辈却更坚定地用他的身体挡住了门把手。“…给我闪开，你这…”Dominic咽了口唾沫将险些出口的脏话吞了下去。只是因为钱就出卖自己的身体？甚至不需要经过自己同意，就可以直接送出去供陌生人享用？想都不要想！  
“听着，我已经联系上面的人了，他说你可以自己留下三分之一，况且那个小孩也挺漂亮——”  
“我不干，听见没有？我他妈是可供你们收费出租的性玩具吗，啊？”  
Dominic显然已经是火气上了头，走廊上甚至已经有好事的人驻足投来了目光。似乎是耻于在公开场合被一介后辈这样呵斥，前辈的态度也显然严厉了起来：“让你干你就去做，你真的以为自己是谁了？我是上边儿被指派来监督你的人，你到底明不明白你自己的处境——  
——你的去留就他妈是我一句话的事！”  
你的去留就是我一句话的事。  
…Dominic感到骤然一冷，仿若有盆冷水倾盆而下。  
他在组织待到现在过去了多久？现在待在这个组织是为了什么？他又已经做了多少？现在被组织除名的话，他要怎么面对组织剩下的人，又要怎么跟警方解释任务的失败？……  
相反地，只有乖乖忍过这次，给帮派带来更多的收益，Dominic才能继续往上爬、才能晋升到组织的最顶端、才能彻底摧毁这个令人作呕的犯罪团队，才能真正给予他们应受的惩罚。  
沉默了一会儿，Dominic深吸了口气，一把推开前辈径直走到了Olivier身边。

Olivier对这次性爱的具体过程印象不是很深，但Dominic几乎记住了所有细节。他们没有接吻、前戏聊胜于无，在包厢里的沙发上、在同行人暧昧的目光中滚到沙发上交缠在了一起。尽管性关系也许并非出自两人自愿，但是也没人拒绝，这就是对这场荒谬性爱的解释。  
Olivier的衣物被随随便便地推至了胸口，他身上仍有别人留下的欢爱的痕迹。但从少年的反应来看，他的动作很是生涩又不自然，只有在Dominic挺腰压到敏感点上时他骤然吮紧的肠穴绞得他满意——这也许是Olivier和同性的第一次性爱。然而即使如此，Dominic也无法对身下的男孩产生一星半点儿的怜爱之心，相反地，Olivier一次次达到高潮时的尖叫呻吟才似乎满足了Dominic的发泄，他在这个刚成年的男孩身上驰骋、凶狠地将稚嫩紧合的甬道强撑开来——润滑剂和精液黏糊糊地在真皮沙发上淌了满片。Olivier似乎在哭，但是Dominic并没因此而多留情…  
喜爱性玩具，是吗？那就让你一次性用个够，再怎么告饶都不会停，因为这他妈是你活该。

……Olivier醒来了，他坐直了身体看向胯部，不出意料是被顶起的一片鼓胀。  
几年过去，现在的Olivier早就不是从前那个了。在部队中的生活给予了他新的方向、而他也没让人失望地牢牢抓住了生命所给予他的机会。即使如此，数年前和bandit的性爱是他第一次的同性性经历，是18岁生日时候的一场荒谬性交，是他第一次服用药品那个晚上的性爱…再加之bandit所给予的、那些疼痛中掺杂着过量快感的高潮则更是隔三岔五地在Olivier梦中不请自来，只在清晨时分给他留下一裤子的狼藉。

天啊。Olivier只能叹口气去换掉身上的衣物——现在距离晨间的集会已经只剩下短短几十分钟了，他得加紧动作，免得在进入彩虹小队的第一天早上就因为训练迟到而被公开批评。

“你昨晚没睡好吗，Brunsmeier教官？”  
“…梦到了一些以前的事。”  
在彼此还尚未熟悉的、那些乱哄哄新兵们集合之前的嘈杂闲聊中，似乎只有一个声音那么熟悉。……不，那根本不可能——……Olivier恍惚之间几乎觉得是自己听错了，但是那声音分明就是曾无数次出现在自己梦中的——  
“听好了新兵们，现在给我一字排开！”  
直到原本遮挡在他视线前的人群迅速散开按照身高排好了位置，Olivier才终于看清了那个人的面孔：即使那人已经剃掉了过长的胡须转而留着干净利落的短发、但那菱角分明的五官竟与他梦中的人别无二致，就连裸露在外的皮肤上的那些纹身痕迹都一模一样！  
似乎注意到这份诧异目光的Dominic也转过了头来——然后，他们对视僵硬了两秒，难以置信地同时脱口而出——  
“你这烂人为什么他妈的在这里？”


End file.
